1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile base, more particularly to an adjustable mobile base which can be adjusted so as to fit machines of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to provide a cushioning member on each of the legs of a table or chair so as to prevent direct contact between the legs and the ground, which contact may cause wearing of the legs. Some household appliances, such as refrigerators, are provided on top of a support so as to prevent direct contact between the base of the refrigerator and the ground, which contact may facilitate corrosion of the refrigerator housing. Other household appliances, such as stoves, are provided on top of a heat insulator so as to prevent the heat generated from damaging a table.
It has thus been shown that most objects require a partition to prevent direct contact between the objects and the ground or table surface, therefore preventing damage to the objects or to the table surface. This is also true for machining equipments. Machineries are available in different shapes and sizes and are often fitted with a mobile base.
The disadvantages of conventional mobile bases are as follows:
1. The sizes of the conventional mobile bases are not adjustable. Each mobile base is built to fit a specific type of machine. Mobile bases of different sizes should therefore be manufactured so as to fit different machines.
2. The space occupied by conventional mobile bases is relatively large, making them inconvenient to store and transport.